As a control method similar to this type of apparatus, there has been suggested a method of controlling an automatic steering apparatus provided with a motor 1 for controlling a tire steer angle and a motor 2 for controlling a steering torque (for example, refer to a patent document 1). According to the method of controlling the automatic steering apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, a steering reaction generated by automatic steering can be canceled by using the torque of the motor 2 described above.
Incidentally, there has been also suggested an apparatus for controlling the braking/driving force of each wheel such that the yaw rate of a vehicle is a target yaw rate (refer to a patent document 2).